1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held lamp, especially to an angle-adjustable hand-held lamp installed with a first angle adjusting device and a second angle adjusting device for adjusting the illumination angle of the hand-held device.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view illustrating the assembly of a conventional hand-held lamp. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional hand-held lamp comprises a handle 100, an electric wire 110, a base 120, a lamp 130, a protection net 140 and a hook 150. The hook 150 is used for hanging the hand-held lamp at a location such as being hanged on a wall, a tree or in a working place such as the engine chamber of a vehicle. Wherein, the lamp 130 is fixed in the base 120, the handle 100 is not installed with an angle adjusting mechanism; as such, the hand-held lamp can only provide a light source with a fixed angle and a fixed illuminating direction.
Take the hand-held lamps disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,727,664, the U.S. Pat. No. 7,274,153 and the U.S. Pat. No. 7,367,698 for examples, the disclosed lamps are not installed with an angle adjusting mechanism, thereby only being able to provide a light source with a fixed angle and a fixed illuminating direction. The mentioned shortage of not having an angle adjusting mechanism shall be improved.